


Shameless

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, Other, PWP, Trans Male Character, all of them are trans, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba is blushing. That on itself would be fine -the guy blushes way too easily for his good. The problem is, Hakuryuu is blushing too, they're both staring awkwardly at each other, their clothes are still on, and the entire athmosphere in the room makes Judal want to scream in exasperation and shove both their faces into the ground until they stop being so goddamn awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this thing. Now with some warnings I guess; this fic contains a fair ammount of talking about genitals, so if that makes you uncomfortable, this might not be the best fic for you, but otherwise it's fairly vanilla porn, I guess. As for the setting, it's whatever AU where everyone is happy and Alibaba is in a polyamorous relationship with Kassim, Kougyoku, Kouha and whoever else happens to want to sleep with him id k. Please give kudos/comment if you can! if you give me constructive criticism I will do whatever the fuck you want i would suck a dick for getting constructive criticism tbh. Anyways. Enjoy the fic

Alibaba is blushing. That on itself would be fine -the guy blushes way too easily for his good. The problem is, Hakuryuu is blushing too, they're both staring awkwardly at each other, their clothes are still on, and the entire athmosphere in the room makes Judal want to scream in exasperation and shove both their faces into the ground until they stop being so goddamn awkward.

 

Instead, he just rolls his eyes at them both and shuffles closer to the both of them so he can comfortably reach for them from each side.

 

"So?" he asks after a long, exasperated sigh that finally breaks the two out of their thoughts. "Are we going to do this, or not, because if not, I can just kick Alibaba here out and do it just with you." he turns towards Hakuryuu first, because even though he loves the man, god damn is he bad with dealing with other people. Besides, it's not like Alibaba doesn't have other boyfriends to go to (and a girlfriend, he's glad Gyoku finally found someone).

 

"N-no, no, it's fine, I just..." Hakuryuu trails off, flushing and hiding his face with his hands. Cute, Judal dryly thinks.

 

"It's just... We have a bit of a problem with... Starting. Um." Alibaba continues, making Judal mentally applaud him for not being as dumb as he usually seems.

 

Judal allowed himself another theatrical sigh before taking pity on them both, reaching for Hakuryuu and pulling him in for a kiss, then yanking on Alibaba's shirt hard enough for him to fall into Judal's lap.

 

"Hakuryuu, maybe you would enjoy fucking Alibaba, no?" he grins, sliding down to nip at Hakuryuu's neck, at his beauty mark, at the edge of his scars. Oh, he's getting sidetracked, he realizes, reluctantly pulling away after the last soft nip at Hakuryuu's jaw and turning to Alibaba.

 

"Hey, Shittybaba, how do you feel about eating me out?"

 

Alibaba makes a stangled noise, hiding his face in Judal's lap.

 

"O-okay. We can do that." he hears him say eventually, and is just about to start actually doing things when Alibaba turns around. "But how is Hakuryuu gonna fuck me when he doesn't have a-"

 

"God, how could he possibly do that? Magic, obviously. Some of us actually have magic useful for life, not just for blowing stuff up."

 

Alibaba's eyes widen at that, and he raises himself up from Judal's lap. "Wait, so you mean you can..." god, he sounds so hopeful Judal wants to laugh.

 

"Only temporarily so far. We're working on it." Hakuryuu answers quietly, sighing.

 

"Don't worry though, if we find out, we'll sure as hell let you know. Don't be surprised if you end up with a small one, though." Judal cheerfully adds, mockingly patting Alibaba on the head.

 

"It's not like you need a big one either, I'm pretty sure most of it is in your personality, already." Alibaba mutters, going to bury his face in Hakuryuu's shoulder.

 

"Wow, rude." Judal rolls his eyes, because really? He's just about to come up with another retort when he notices Alibaba and Hakuryuu have started kissing. Well, it's more like Alibaba pressing his lips into the curve of Hakuryuu's neck and that's it, but hell, it's cute.

 

Judal has to stop himself from making an awwww when the two of them finally press their lips together, then another time, and then another, Hakuryuu's hands curling in Alibaba's hair to keep him close.

 

Judal almost wants to remain still and watch, but he doesn't really like being ignored like that, so he scoots up to wrap his hands around Alibaba's waist and bites down on his neck. He's delighted to hear the gasp it ellicts, especially when Alibaba squirms as if unsure whether he should pull back or pull himself closer.

 

"H-hey!" Alibaba says shakily once he pulls away from Hakuryuu's mouth, probably attempting a glare (in the end, he's too breathless and obviously aroused to look even a bit threatening.)

 

Judal pecks Alibaba's lips in response, then gives Hakuryuu a kiss as well just for good measure.

"What? It's not like you didn't like it..." he says eventually, looking Alibaba over and licking his lips contemplatively. Alibaba blushes and hides his face in the nearest flat surface.

 

"Just because I like it doesn't mean you should just do it." Alibaba grumbles, his face still buried in a pillow.

 

"He has a point, Judal." Hakuryuu chides quietly, traitor, Judal thinks, especially once Hakuryuu starts trailing soft kisses from his neck to his lips. Hakuryuu has gotten a lot better at kissing since the first time they were together, much, much better, licking his way into Judal's mouth in a way that almost made Judal moan. A soft whine escapes Judal when he pulls away instead of pulling him closer, only to see Alibaba watching them, his eyes lidded. "I think Alibaba should tell us what we should do, shouldn't he?" Hakuryuu continues, making Judal break into a grin.

 

"Yeah, Alibaba, what are we allowed to do to you?"

 

“U-um.” Alibaba swallows heavily before sitting up, his face completely red. “B-Biting is a-allowed. A-and what you said s-sounds good. I mean.”

 

Alibaba looks pretty when he blushes. That’s partially why Judal leans in to kiss Alibaba on the mouth, moving them over into a position in which Hakuryuu can see them clealry.

 

Judal wants to put on a show, knows how watching him undress makes Hakuryuu all hot and bothered when they are alone; with another person, it will be that much more interesting. Besides, Alibaba actually looks cute when he’s flustered- he’s trying to hide his face but at the same time eagerly helping Judal get rid of his clothes.

 

“Do you want to leave the bandages on?” he asks once the man is stripped to his underwear (which both Judal and Hakuryuu frown at- it looks so uncomfortable and bad- and with a silent nod to each other decide that they’ll get him a new one).

 

Alibaba seems to think about the question;  Judal uses the time to take off his shirt along with his bindings. He’s pleased to discover that Alibaba is already taking his bandages off, which allows him to wiggle out of his pants, and finally-

 

A warm weight settles against his back, two hands wrapping around him. He squeaks when lips are pressed to his neck, then to his shoulder.

 

“Hakuryuu~” Judal all but purrs, smiling and grabbing at Hakuryuu’s hand to ease the grip and let him turn around. Their lips press together a moment later, Judal almost vibrating from excitement as his hands sneak down to unfasten Hakuryuu’s clothes. Hakuryuu isn’t as self- conscious about losing clothes as he was when they started doing this- he’s always been a bundle of tension, which is thankfully changing now. Hakuryuu relaxes soon enough, lets Judal’s arms roam freely over his chest, which Judal does, fingers running up and down his sides gently, tracing his scars. He feels arousal build up in his belly even more than before, the warm haze finally coming over his senses.

 

He loves touching Hakuryuu, regardless of the circumstances, loves when he can touch every part of him, loves that Hakuryuu lets him, loves that Hakuryuu is his as much as he is Hakuryuu’s. He’s just about to undo Hakuryuu’s underwear when he gets interrupted, Hakuryuu taking both his hands in his and kissing him on the lips softly. Right. Alibaba’s also there.

 

Still, that doesn’t stop him from helping Hakuryuu get out of his undergarments (and bindings), doesn’t stop his hand from wandering (with Hakuryuu’s small nod as permission) in between his king’s legs, stroking gently as he turned back to Alibaba.

 

“Why do you still have your underwear on?” Judal has to mockingly frown a little, just to see Alibaba squirm a bit and look anywhere but at him. “It’s not like we’re gonna laugh at you for having a small dick, seeing as, well, neither of us have any to compare, really.”

 

That seems to work, Alibaba rolling his eyes and finally taking the hideous article of clothing off. Judal politely doesn’t stare for a bit before turning back, appreciating how good Alibaba looks like this. He leans in a bit closer to him, hand ghosting over the other man’s abdomen. “May I?”

 

Alibaba gulps and nods. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not sure, you know that, right?” Judal asks just to make sure, and once Alibaba nods once again, grabs Judal’s hand and leads him down, he guesses that that’s approval enough. Alibaba feels different than Hakuryuu in his hand, and once he looks-

 

“I think mine’s bigger.” he says thriumphantly, thumb brushing over Alibaba’s clit.

 

“Y-your what?” a gasp.

 

“My clit. It’s bigger. “ Judal’s grinning now, looking over to Hakuryuu for validation. Hakuryuu rolls his eyes.

 

“W-whatever. T-the rest of, ah, yours looks weird. T-the skin flaps. I mean.” Judal doesn’t really mind Alibaba looking at his genitals, especially since the movements of his hand makes Alibaba blush and stutter.

 

“They don’t! I like it that way.” Judal protests, but then Hakuryuu (who Judal didn’t notice sneaking up behind them again, which is pretty pathetic, considering Hakuryuu sucks at being sneaky)  kisses both their cheeks and smiles.

 

“I think mine looks best out of the three of us.” both Judal’s and Alibaba’s gazes slip towards Hakuryuu’s vagina, but Judal turns his eyes back up to catch Hakuryuu’s slightly flushed cheeks.

 

Alibaba sighs and Judal licks his lips- Hakuryuu has won this fight. And then there’s a light green light wrapping around Hakuryuu’s middle, Hakuryuu letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as the magic settles into place (and Judal loves that part, how good Hakuryuu looks while using his magic for this) and finally it settles into a phallic shape, curls around Hakuryuu’s hips and down, into him.

 

“Ready?” Hakuryuu asks softly, turning towards Alibaba, who licks his lips and nods.

 

“How do you want to do this? On your back, or?” he continues, Alibaba’s brow knitting together at the suggestions. Judal leans towards him and bumps his head against his shoulder.

 

“I- I think on my knees and arms, if it’s okay…” oh boy. Judal smiles, nibbling at Alibaba’s shoulder.

 

“Okay then. Judal, everything okay?” Judal nods to Hakuryuu’s question and leads Alibaba into the middle of the bed, kissing him softly on the lips.

 

Hakuryuu moves behind them, grabbing Alibaba’s hips and pulling them closer towards himself. Of course, that prompts Judal to pull as well, and ends with Alibaba sprawled out with his head in Judal’s lap and his ass in the air, which is… exactly what they want.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Hakuryuu says softly, his finger sliding over Alibaba’s vulva. Alibaba nods, and while watching like this is definitely satisfying, Judal wants something more.

 

“You still okay with eating me out?” he helps Alibaba lift himself up somehow, even as the man’s back arches into Hakuryuu’s hand, obviously liking what Hakuryuu’s doing.

 

Alibaba manages to moan out a quiet ‘yes’, so Judal spreads his legs and happily navigates Alibaba’s head in between his tights.

 

The first press of his mouth against his clit feels good- Alibaba seems to have at least some idea of what to do, thank god- especially once Alibaba’s tongue darts out to lick up and down, then slowly circle around him and press against his clit again. The licks keep coming in waves, another movememt each time Hakuryuu’s fingers slide in deeper. It sets a sort of a rhythm in between them, Judal’s eyes slipping closed as Alibaba pushes his tongue in. His hands tangle themselves in Alibaba’s hair (it’s weirdly fluffy, he expected it to be more… gross), pulling slightly whenever he manages to do something that makes him feel really good.

 

It stops for a while, and Judar cracks open his eyes to see Hakuryuu slowly sliding himself into Alibaba, who keens  against his crotch, his back arching, which in turn makes Judal let out a delighted gasp.

 

“G-god.” he mutters, closing his eyes again and losing himself in the feeling. The movements against his clit are now punctuated with muffled moans coming out of Alibaba’s mouth as he’s fucked, making it vibrate pleasantly. Judal feels his breath start to shake, a few gasps escaping his own mouth. “G-good, you’re… good.” he pets Alibaba’s hair absentmindedly.

 

He feels himself getting lost in the sensation, bucking his hips into Alibaba’s mouth-judging by the sounds, he likes it, anyway- the names of his king and Alibaba escaping his mouth in happy gasps. He feels wood at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and then his lips blindly crash with Hakuryuu’s, swallowing most of his sounds. He feels warm all over, breathless, the pleasure in his body making his brain short-circuit.

 

He comes with a soft cry, riding his orgasm out by bucking into the warmth of Alibaba’s mouth, but not stopping even after it washes over him- it takes a while until Hakuryuu shudders and comes with a soft sigh, his right hand still moving over Alibaba’s clit, and when Judal pulls him up for a kiss, Alibaba finally comes as well, shaking in both of their arms.

 

They take a second to breathe it out, Hakuryuu pulling out and letting the magic dissolve. They just lie down, not bothering to untangle themselves from each other- it’s not like they have any other plans for tonight.

 

“That-that was good.” Alibaba is finally the one to speak up, sighing contently from between Hakuryuu’s and Judal’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah…” is the sigh from both him and Hakuryuu to follow, a smile playing on their lips as they tangle their fingers together over his head.

 

“We can… again, next time.” Hakuryuu continues, yawning. “But for now, sleep.”

  
Too tired to say much more, they roll around a bit until they find a comfortable position and let themselves rest.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT ON MY FIC


End file.
